


Reclaiming

by alicedragons



Series: Ownership [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, M/M, Marking, Mild Angst, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: It's Halloween, but the past is where the true horrors lie. It's been months since Rus moved in with Edge, but he's still healing. And some scars never fade. Edge will do all he can to make sure Rus knows he's cared for.





	Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lighthearted Halloween fic, but it turned into hurt/comfort instead. Hey, at least it's not angst!
> 
> Warning for implied past abuse. You don't need to have read the fics previous to this to understand, however, if you do, make sure you read the warnings. They're significantly darker than this one.

Edge pulled his silk pants up and fastened the buckle. He sat on the corner of his bed to tie the laces of his leather boots, then draped his cloak around his shoulders, fastening the clasp. It fell gracefully down his back, billowing out behind him when he walked. Satisfied with his attire, he studied his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. He ran a finger over the sharp tips of his teeth, realising sheepishly that make up was completely unnecessary for this costume. Rus would be sure to have a thing or two to say about that.

Straightening the lace of his blouse, he headed down the hall to Rus’s ‘bedroom’—used in the loosest manner. Rus spent more time in Edge’s bed than his own. This room was more of a temporary storage facility for his clothes. Edge lifted his fist and rapped softly on the door. “Rus, are you ready to go?” he asked, entering the room. Rus quickly glanced up from the mirror, and a smile broke across his face. Seeing him smile always made Edge’s soul warm. He really didn’t do it often enough.

“where’s your costume, count dracula?” Rus asked.

Ah. As expected. Edge tilted his head. “Ha ha.” He studied Rus. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Rus’s smile faded and he looked down. “eh, you know. never really been much for dressing up.” Edge had known Rus for years, and he knew very well that that wasn’t even slightly true. Shaking his head, Rus walked towards the door, avoiding eye contact. “we going?”

Edge placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. “Rus. Talk to me.”

“about what?” Rus asked, feigning misunderstanding. “the party? i hear there’s going to be a clown. but the spooky version.” He fidgeted, looking away.

Edge squeezed his shoulder and gave him a steady look. “We can stay in.”

“no.” Rus kept his gaze averted, shaking Edge’s hand off. “we were invited. we should go.”

“The invitation isn’t an obligation.”

“they’re—” Rus swallowed, the magic between his vertebrae dim. “they’re y—our f-friends.” His voice broke on the word and his jaw went tight, face scrunching up. Edge held him by the shoulders and guided him onto the bed. He kept an arm around him while Rus buried his face in his hands and cried. Edge waited, silent.

When his sobbing settled, Rus wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. His jaw was trembling, and Edge could tell he wanted to say something. “What is it, love?” he asked gently. “What’s on your mind?”

Rus shook his head. “i—can’t.”

“You can talk to me,” Edge said patiently. “Always. You can tell me anything. You know I only want to support you.”

Rus clenched his teeth and more tears began to fall. “they never—none of them ever—none of them knew. or—or wanted to know. they didn’t…” He took a sharp breath. “sometimes i wonder if they did know. if they just… didn’t care.” 

Edge didn’t know what to say. He frowned and held Rus tight. “my brother,” Rus continued. “my own brother—was friends with… with him. and he didn’t—how could he not have known!” Rus’s breath shook—there was anger beneath the hurt.

Edge swallowed and nodded. He remembered having the same thoughts when Rus was still with Razz.  ~~ He didn’t want to tell Rus that he’d seen the looks his brother had given him when Rus couldn’t see. The pity in his eyes. The guilt. ~~

Rus turned and pressed his face into Edge’s shoulder. “you… you were the only one. the only one who ever gave a fuck about me.”

Edge stroked the back of his neck. “You have a lot of people who care about you, Rus.”

“then why? why didn’t any of them  _ do  _ anything?” Rus’s fists were tangled in Edge’s shirt, shaking. Edge didn’t know how to answer. So he held Rus, and let him cry.

When his sobs had faded to soft hiccoughs, Edge drew back and looked at him. “How about we stay in tonight? Put on some crappy horror movie and eat popcorn?” Rus considered, biting his tongue, then nodded and leaned into Edge’s chest again. Edge held him close, patting his back. Once again, Rus began to sob. “That’s it, love,” Edge murmured. “Let it out. I’ve got you. Just let go.”

****

Rus climbed onto the couch next to Edge with a bowl of popcorn. They’d both changed into their pyjamas—Edge opting for his smartest black silk ones—all the better to remain true to the Halloween theme. Rus studied him. “still in costume?”

Edge gave him a deadpan look. “It was funnier the first time.”

“nah, that joke ages like a fine wine. and i know you’re laughing on the inside. besides,” he said, grinning, “you make a very sexy vampire.”

The compliment startled Edge—and clearly, Rus too. He went a light shade of gold and quickly looked away. “um. you can press play,” he said. Edge started the movie, and Rus shovelled and handful of popcorn into his mouth, staring pointedly at the TV.

Years ago, Edge and Rus had slept together. Frequently. Rus calling Edge sexy wasn’t exactly new. Except… now it was different. In the months Rus had been here, Edge had felt the return of feelings long past.  ~~ Only they had never really been gone he’d never stopped loving Rus not to this day— ~~

Then Rus had kissed him, and Edge had known he wasn’t the only one. They often shared Edge’s bed. Often cuddled. Kissed. Made out. Hell, there’d even been a bit of grinding once or twice. But… never anything—anything  _ more. _ Edge wanted it. He did. But he wasn’t sure if Rus was ready.  ~~ Wasn’t sure if  _ he  _ was ready ~~ . Fuck. It should have been simple. They’d done this before. Plenty of times. It should have been easy. But… it wasn’t.

Edge sat with his hands folded in his lap while they watched the movie. Something about a group of teenage humans camping in the woods, telling ghost stories around a campfire while unknown terrors watched them from the trees. He wasn’t paying much attention. 

Beside him, Rus had his knees drawn up and held to his chest. He was looking at the screen with wide eyes. Edge reached out and touched his arm. He flinched and yelped. “ _ fuck,  _ edgelord. don’t do that!”

Edge smirked. “Afraid of the monster in the woods?”

Rus gave a dignified sniff. “no. i just don’t like being jump scared.” He turned his attention back to the screen, holding himself tighter. Edge didn’t. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rus. He itched to reach out—

“edge, you know you don’t have to ask.”

“Yes,” Edge said quietly. “I do.”

Rus looked at him, smiling faintly. “so ask.”

Sighing, Edge reached his arm out. “May I?” Rus nodded and Edge placed his arm around Rus’s shoulders. Rus pushed himself into Edge’s embrace and Edge held him, watching the movie. 

But he could tell Rus was no longer paying attention to what was on the screen. His fingers were wandering over the back of Edge’s hand and across his hip. He reached for the remote and turned the volume of the TV to a low background hum. He pressed his face against Edge’s jaw, his breaths soft. “edge…” His voice was a whisper. “kiss me. please.”

Edge inhaled and turned, catching Rus’s face in both his hands. He kissed him deeply and Rus reciprocated, leaning back while Edge pushed his tongue into his mouth. Slowly, Edge broke away and swallowed. He held Rus in his arms, and didn’t move.

Rus sighed. “stop it.”

Edge pulled away at once. “I’m sorr—”

Rus groaned. “ _ no, _ ” he said, grabbing his hands again. “don’t stop  _ that. _ ”

Edge blinked at him. “I—”

“i want you to stop holding back,” Rus said. “stop being so afraid. stop treating me like i’m going to break if you so much as  _ mention  _ the word sex around me.”

Edge opened his mouth. Then shut it. He swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“no, none of that. stop apologising to me when you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Edge lifted a brow bone. “Anything I am allowed to do, your majesty?”

“you’re allowed to kiss me,” Rus said. He pulled Edge’s face down and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Edge sighed into him and stroked his jaw. Rus broke away, taking Edge’s hand in his own. “you’re allowed to touch me.” He guided Edge’s hand to his hip—then his pelvis. Edge’s soul fluttered when he felt warm magic beneath his palm.

He inhaled, closing his eyes. “Rus…”

Rus pulled Edge onto him, crushing their bodies together. Edge clung to him and stared. “you’re allowed to want me,” Rus breathed.

Exhaling, Edge gave in. He pressed himself into Rus and kissed him hard. Rus moaned softly beneath him and ground his hips into Edge. Edge couldn’t keep his hands off Rus. He reached beneath his shirt and pinched his ribs, tracing every inch of smooth bone. He kissed his jaw, his neck, licking the bone softly.

Rus gasped and clutched to him. “say i’m yours.”

Edge pulled back. “What?”

Rus was flushed. His eyes darted away as he spoke. “tell me that i… belong to you,” he whispered faintly. “please.” Seconds ticked by and Edge didn’t move, still staring down at him. Rus squeezed his sockets shut. “i—i’m sorry. i didn’t mean—you don’t—”

“You’re mine.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Edge felt heat gathering in his mana lines, rushing downward, all the way through him. Rus was staring at him, magic tangible and warm between his joints. “You’re mine, Rus,” Edge repeated. “You belong to me.”

He pulled the collar of Rus’s nightshirt down to give himself access to his clavicle. Old scars that wouldn’t heal bruised the bone like ugly reminders. Rus tried to push Edge’s hand away and pull his shirt back over them but Edge held firm. “don’t…” Rus whimpered. “don’t look.”

“You’re mine,” Edge reaffirmed. “And I love every part of you.”

There were tears in Rus’s sockets. He shook his head, his jaw quivering. “i’m... damaged.”

“Then let me fix you.” Edge breathed against Rus’s neck, then trailed down. He took Rus’s collarbone into his mouth, then bit down, slowly. Rus moaned quietly, then louder as Edge’s teeth sunk deep, replacing the marks there with his own. He could taste Rus’s marrow in his mouth, and groaned against him, licking the wound.

Rus was panting. He stared up at Edge as he drew back, and swallowed, magic rushing towards the fresh bite mark. Edge licked the magic and marrow from his teeth and studied his mark on Rus. Deep satisfaction hummed through him, his magic growing hot.

“edge,” Rus breathed. “holy—i…” A short burst of laughter left him. “fuck. you really do make a sexy vampire.” Edge shook his head and sighed. Rus shrugged. “like fine wine, i told you.”

Edge tried to glare, but he was smiling. “That was okay? You liked it?”

Rus sat up and cupped Edge’s face, tracing the tip of one of his teeth. “i loved it.”

“Good,” Edge said, pushing Rus back into the sofa. “Because I’m not done with you yet.” He pressed a light, but grazing kiss to Rus’s neck, and felt him shudder.

****

Thunder rumbled outside, and rain rattled against the windows. Edge could feel magic pulsing through Rus, still warm with the heat of their lovemaking. Their bodies were bare and pressed together. Edge traced Rus’s bones while he slept.

Bites decorated his shoulders and neck. Some gentle, loving—some deep, passionate. They marked Rus’s bones, and they were all his own. Edge may have been the one who had left them there, but Rus was the one who had asked for them. They were his.

Edge closed his eyes and breathed Rus in, letting himself bask in this moment of perfection .


End file.
